


Girl penis Hosie smut

by Stormlock



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlock/pseuds/Stormlock
Summary: This is some Hosie filth that I can't get out of my head. Warning to all this will contain some GP Hope if you don't like it don't read it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Hope's first sensation when she first wakes up is usually the comfort of her girlfriends scent invading her entire being but this morning her first thought was on the pleasure she was getting from her cock, she could feel a warm wet heat slowly moving up and down and her girlfriends talented hands working her balls to try and get the most out of them. She could feel the way that Josie moved her tounge along the veins of her cock, Hope would be impressed but if there was something that Josie loved more than Hope herself, it was worshipping her cock, well it was either that or when she completely and totally dominants Hope she loved that feeling so much that when she made Hope cum like a fire hose with nothing other than some nipple play and the occasional focus on her pulse points, Josie came right along side her that time before she lapped up the cum and rode her tribrid love until there wasn't any cum left in those powerful balls of her. Hopes cock started to twitch wildly and she knew it would be time for her release, her load moans filled the room and Josie head pushed all the way down until the long thick cock was being massaged by her throat muscles.

"Jo love I'm gonna fucking cum so hard baby keep it up." Hope begged but she could feel Josie's lips form into a smirk at the base of her cock and right before the point of no return Josie lifted her head of the cock and watched it twitch maddly with a dry and powerful orgasm, the only cum that came out of Hopes cock was a small dribble which Josie licked up careful to not let Hope cum.

"Oh I'm so sorry babe did you really think that you would cum before me today? Come on it is my birthday and I really can't think of a better gift than you plowing me until I'm nothing more than a drooling mess filled to the brim with you potent baby making seed. What do you think sweetie you want to get me knocked up on my birthday?" Hope couldn't help it anymore she was overcome by pleasure, they knew that Hope wanted children and Josie was more than willing to provide, pregnancy play was common in their bed but they were waiting till the gradutated first. Josie watched as Hope's cock thrashed about desperate for any kind of stimulation that would peak it over the edge it had been mercilessly kept on, if it hadn't been for the spell keeping Hopes hands in place the older woman would have reached her peak.

"God Jo please just let me cum, I ah need it, oh please." Josie smirked before she moved over to Hope face and she kissed her on the cheek before she stood up to get dressed.

"Sorry baby but we don't have the time to waste I already kept you on the verge for an hour just to see how long it would take you to break the sleep spell and we have to get ready for classes. I can't have you waste that lovely cum of yours now can I?" Josie watched as the tribrids cock went to sleep and the spell on her hands released the woman quickly got up and dressed with a pout on her gorgeous face. 

The girlfriends seperated and went to their respective classes before they would both meet up in the library for some private time, Hope walked up to their secluded table with a wrapper box held in her hands and she waited for her love to arrive, Josie came in slowly and opened the gift from her girlfriend, inside was a smooth stone bowl full with a cloudy water and some vials full different coloured liquids.

"I have been working on this for a while now, I know that you and Lizzie are fans of Harry Potter so I made you a pensive well more like I replicated the effect from how the books describe it, each memory is coloured by a different thing, yellow for happy blue for calm and red for well our bed time experiences." The last one got a massive smirk from Josie who had forgotten what she was planning to do to the tribrid when she got here.

"Its lovely Hope thank you so much, I love you Always and Forever." The last part of the sentence was a code word that Josie had used that morning, the spell required a code and when that code was said by the person who did the spell it forced the subject into a near orgasm state until another word was said and then their final release was given. Josie looked at Hopes reddening face and she quickly cast a spell to make sure they weren't seen before she went under the table and placed her mouth over the leaking cock. Josie let out loud moans when she tasted the massive amounts of leaking pre-cum hitting her tounge, she sucked on the large head harder and used one hand to jerk off the shaft while the other was milking the fat balls.

"Please Josie let me cum I can't take it oh fuck please, fuck miss-mistress let me fucking cum." Josie loved those words coming from Hopes mouth and she took the fat cock deep into her throat before pulling back.

"So you finally adressed me properly, you desperate little slut, I think that before you cum so deep inside my perfect little pussy, you need some punishment." Josie made Hope strip off and then she siphoned some magic away from Hope before she reached into her bag and brought out a pocket pussy which she placed on Hopes cock and used a spell to make it move on its own she then used a spell that replicated the feelings of a vampire and Hopes cock practically tripled it leaking.

"Oh god I fucking can't cum no matter what please mistress let me fuck you." Hope whining and begging almost made Josie cum on the spot but the punishment wasn't over yet.

"Sorry my little fuck toy but you still need to pay me for you mistakes bend over and show me your little whore ass. Now then my toy you need to count when I spank you other wise you won't cum ten should be in order and then you get the privilege to fuck my perfect cunt with you massive cock." She lifted her hand up and swung down on Hope left ass cheek.

"One mistress thank you." Hopes moans almost stopped her from being able to say anything as the charmed pocket pussy worked its way up and down the thick dick and the pre-cum started to form a puddle on the floor. Josie continued with the spanks until they reached ten and Hope had tears of joy and pleasure running down her face a bright smile and constant moaning. Josie had cum about three times while she spanked the tribrid and she removed the pocket pussy from Hope red wet cock before she drained it of all the pre-cum, she turned around and braced herself over the table.

"Come on my little fuck toy don't you want to fuck this gorgeous cunt." Hope slammed her cock straight into the wet pussy and brutally fucked the hole, Josies pussy was so wet that she could slam down with no trouble and she felt the tight wet walls spasm around her tortured cock, Josie could only take it for a few minutes but it felt like hours before Hope picked her up and slammed her down on the table. She looked into the younger siphons eyes, black from arousal, and she watched as her girlfriend came her most powerful orgasm that day.

"I bet that you haven't let me cum today because you know that today is a risky day, the spell is weakest on a new moon and we always use a condom on new moons, but not today you want me to cum inside and you hope that my children will grow so my mistress let me give you the best present I can." Josies face when she knew she had been caught was one of intense arousal and Hope immediately felt her tight cunt walls collapse on her cock.

"God baby please cum inside I need your children fuck fuck fuck... Help me take the best gift for the best birthday. Hope Mikealson I will love you now and will only love our children more so please for fuck sake unleash you seed." The words sent trembles down both womens bodies and the effect was immediate and intense, Hope came with a roar and her body fell on the shaking Josie as hot thick and most importantly potent cum headed for Josies womb, Hope didn't stop cumming for three minutes and once her cum was spent she passed out knowing her job had been done and she slept with a smile on her face because finally her cousin wouldn't be the only other living Mikealson.


	2. The succubus ships hosie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets possessed by a succubus and makes everyone very horny. Girl penis Josie in this one with some other little kinks thrown in.

When Josie had gotten dressed for today she had expected just another day at school with maybe some kind of monster interupting the day and she would then be forced to watch as Hope Mikealson rushed towards the danger with aparantly no thought for her own safety. What Josie did not expect was to walk into the breakfast hall to literally everyone over the age of twelve making out or straight up having sex. Now Josie wasn't a prude not by any standards she loved love in all its forms and she wouldn't discourage some one from showing thag affection in public but seriously there was one girl in the corner being triple stuffed while she was fingering two women all at the same time, judging by the massive amount of cum currently on her body they had bee at it for a while.

"Are you enjoying the show?" The voice sent tingles up and down Josies body and she had to fight the rather large reaction she got just from hearing Hopes voice so filled with lust and want. She tried to picture things that would turn her off but nothing seemed to work, first she thought about Lizzie but then she looked to her left a little and found her twin being spanked by Penelope of all people both of them had massive smiles even though Lizzie had tears down her face. Then she tried to think about some of the monsters she had killed but these thoughts all lead back to Hope who was trying to strip Josie down, finally Josie gave up and turned towards Hope, the smaller woman radiated lust. She was fully clothed at the moment but the dress she was wearing was seemingly skin tight and Hope seemed to have gained some new physical features, on her back were small black wings which twitched every so often, she also seemed to gain a tail which had moved to wrap around Josies leg and started to wrap around her solid cock. 

"Whats uh g-going on with you Hope?" Hope smiled at the reaction she got from Josie and her blue eyes shined bright.

"I'm glad you asked love, see I got woken up by Alaric this morning I could tell by his smell that he was hard and quite frankly it disterbed me, but when he told me there was a new monster I quickly got up and dressed myself, Alaric watched for some reason although I would hazard a guess that it was beause I was naked and very very hot. Anyway he led me out into the forest which I was met with a purple smoke of some kind, it got into my lungs and I could hear a voice inside my head, it said 'my name is Lilith and I am a succubus, the first of my kind and you are the strongest being I have ever met, yes this is including your family little Bekah was simple delicious'. Now at first this repulsed me this being was talking about my aunt in a very sexy manor but after a few memory sharings I quite liked the idea of fucking my aunt." Hope paused for a second as she stripped Josie down, the younger witch was now naked and ready to blow her load all over Hopes clothed stomach but she fell to her knees and forced the ten inch dick down into her small mouth, Josie managed to hold off on her orgasm for al of a second before she blew nearly a years worth of stored up cum into the possesed woman(she sleeps in the same room as her sister who can feel her emotions so she couldn't exactly have a wank.)

"Fuck Hope that felt so good." Normally when Josie came she was down for at least five minutes, sometimes it was from a lack of energy to continue on or on other times it was due to over stimulation, but now all she could feel was more throbbing it was all she could focus on, she felt Hope draw back from the base of her cock and she started to stroke the rest of the large shaft while she sucked on the head. Her small tail started to tickle her balls and before long she came again only this time it was spurt after spurt on Hopes, face, tits, inside her mouth and all over her hair however the cum started to slowly flow into the skin of the woman it was covering

"You know out of all the mortals and immortals I've fucked you are by far the best meal I've had since I fucked dear old Lucifer, my master was ever so strong, for some reason the souls stopped flowing around four thousand years back but by then I was locked out of the pit, I drained too many demons dry and Daddy dearest said I was on time out. Its been a long five thousand years and the men haven't really gotten better at feeding me. Now then my little morsel would you like to fuck me hard or fuck Hopey hard, she's under here somewhere, dreaming of you funnily enough and what you would do to her, see she is quite possibly the most submissive person I've met and trust me I've been around Micheal, the little angle couldn't metaphorically suck Gods dick anymore." Josie couldn't take much more hearing Hope/Lilith casually talk about sex with the devil and how much of a sub Hope actually is just made her hard, the only time she could remember being more aroused was the first time she caught Hope masterbating.

FLASH BACK

Josie had just finished making cookies for Lizzie and herself when she decided that she would ask Hope if she wanted one, she had a crush on her since she was old enough to experess herself properly, she walked up towards Hopes room to find it locked which wasn't really surprising since Hope rather liked her privacy, the weird thing was that it was only locked with magic, she knew Hope didn't do this since she trusted those who had a key to her door to not barge in while she was painting or doing homework. Josie quickly siphoned away the spell and reveled in the feelings she got from the magic, only Lizzie knew about this little quirk of hers, Josie could sense the emotional conduit that was used to make a spell happen and the primary emotion she was feel made her jump back a step as well as cause her cock to harden in her trousers. 

"Fuck me please, mmm god harder please I've been a bad girl, I'm sorry for cumming without permission I just couldn't help myself. You smiled so brightly but I could see the lust in your eyes, please Jo please make me cum I'll be good." Josie felt her cock leak in ways it hadn't before sure she had experimented over the years when Lizze was out and away but she felt like Hope's words just forced her cock to struggle against its bonds just pleading to be let free even if it wasn't about her but another witch called Joe Hart. She couldnt help herself and she pushed the door open just a small bit more, she could see all of Hope in her naked glory sweat shining and her pussy was gushing all over her sheets and bed.

"God why are you so fucking perfect Hope?" Josie used the magic she had siphoned to make herself invisible and the sounds coming out of Hopes room died down to nothing outside of her own hearing range with a second spell. Josie pulled her cock out of her pants and she could smell the precum strongly, she gathered the small amount still leaking and used it to lube hersefl up before she started to stroke her cock in rythm with Hopes fingering of herself. The sight of Hope was overwelming and Josie quickly found herself on the edge but she knew that she wanted to cum with Hope even if it was at a distance, so she let go of her throbbing cock and started to play with her tits.

"Please Jo let me cum please please p-please I - yo- you haven't fucked me in a week don't you want to spill it inside my -sorry your tight little cunt. I promise that I won't cum without permission so please fuck me harder and god please just end this, I-I-I love you Jo. Oh fuck I'm cumming." Hope had sped up and the sounds she made started to echo around her room and when she finally reached her peak Josie spilled the largest cum load she had ever unleashed, Hopes brown door was covered in massive amounts of cum, all from the sight of Hope Mikealson squirting all over her fingers and trembling from her orgasm. Josie looked one last time at Hopes now passed out body before she used magic to clean up any evidence that she had been there and she left cookies long forgotten but her cock still hard as images taunted her for nearly a year to come.

FLASH BACK END

Back outside of her head Josie was looking down at the bright blue eyes of her long time crush and she debated the options, ome she could have sex with Lilith in Hope's body which would be hot, or she could take a chance and ask to fuck Hope who she couldn't quite get over. Who was she kidding she was always going to choose a small chance with Hope than her possessed body, just the thougt felt wrong when she thought about it but still Josie couod feel Hope's small ands running up and down he cock, sending bursts of pleasure into her entire being.

"I choose Hope, I want Hope back!" Josie was so close to growling out that she would fit right in with the were-wolfs, Lilith had a clear look of surprise in Hopes face but never the less she kissed the base of Josies cock and the wings, tail and dress were replaced with Hopes normal cloths.

##############

Hope could smell the over powering smell of Josies massive cock and she felt almost drunk, she was somewhat confused but she had lucid dreams before and boy did she wake up weak in the morning. She lookee up at Josie's worried face and she tilted her head to the side before she started to worship the prime piece of cock in front of her, she had always dreamed of ways to pleasure Josie, and her submissive nature normally took over as in most fantasies Josie rammed that perfect cock down her throat until she could barley breath, then after a second, rinse and repeat until a messy facial that caused Hope to cum just from the smell. This time she wanted to worship the cock infront of her so she started to kiss her way up the cock from the base until she got halfway and then she licked all the way from a vein to a leaking head, with a bright smile she swallowed the head and moaned out loud at the taste of the precum.

"You taste so good love, I need more can you provide that for me my love?" The pet names practically cut any of Josies resistance to nil as she let out a strangled moan and erupter all over Hopes face and in her mouth much in the same way that she covered Lilith.

"That was good Hope but if we're finally going to do this I don't want to waste my chance of actually having sex with you, so get up, strip down and bend over so I can fuck you right here." Josie watched as Hope smiled brightly and she started to put on a show for Josie, she teased Josie with every curve and every hint of skin, Josie was stroking herself to the dance but she wanted to savour the little time she had with the older woman, she watched and watched before long passed Hope was completely naked and there was a eiver of wet down her thighs.

"Are you going to fuck me love? I promise I'll be a good girl if you want me to." Hope lightly shook her ass and made Josies resolve snap, she pushed all of her cock into the dripping wet pussy infront of her which tightened up as soon as she was fully inside her.

"Did you just cum with out my permission my little toy? You should know better than to cum on your own, but I know you can't help it right? You tight little cunt is wrapped so tightly around me that I think I can make you weep if I leave you alone." Josie started to play with Hopes massive tits, rolling each in her hand and pinching the short womans nipples causing delightful sounds to flow out of Hopes mouth uninhibited. 

"M'sorry Jo I couldn't help it, this is so simliar to the first time I ever got off to you, I could have sworn I heard you outside my door throbbing and pulsating in you small hand. I checkee out after but all that was left were some cookies which had some cum all over them it smelt so good but I didn't want anyone elses cum inside me but yours so I threw em away." Josies hips started to blur as she fucked in and out of the virgin pussy, Hopes dirty talk was speeding up the process far to mucn for her liking and Josie could feel Hope cum each and every time, just weakening her resolve that mucn further. Her balls were getting so heavy and she wanted to stare into Hopes eyes before she came bucket fulls she twisted the tribird and kissed her with all the passion she could muster her thrusts slowing down to nearly nothing before she broke the kiss and looked deep into Hopes blue eyes.

"I love you Hope. Oh oh ah yes I fucking cumming. Cum now Hope cum with me." And cum Hope did, her pussy tightened up till it sucked out all the hot messy and sticky cum. Josie and Hope just lay there cuddling, as Josie was about to sleep she heard Hope whisper something.

"I really wish this wasn't a dream, I love you so much it hurts but I'm too broken for you to really love me, I'll see you tomorrow Jo."


End file.
